deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Genevieve Delatour
'''Genevieve Delatour' is one of the main characters on Devious Maids. The emotional, rich, and self-absorbed boss of Zoila and Valentina Diaz. She goes through husband after husband, always has her heart broken, and has attempted suicide multiple times. She finally reunites with the man she loved most of all: Philippe. They decide to quickly elope and go on a nice honeymoon, but at their engagement party, Genevieve is forced to watch the man she loves fall from a balcony, into a pool, and die... Biography 'Early Life' At an unknown point in her life, Genevieve met and married Philippe Delatour. Together, they had a son by the name of Remi. They also hired their maid, Zoila Diaz. Philippe ended up cheating on Genevieve, resulting in the end of their marriage. Genevieve married and divorced five different men after that and was a careless mother to Remi. She slowly became mentally unstable and was unable to handle it whenever a man left her. Her maid Zoila became her rock. 'Season 1' In the Pilot episode, the over-dramatic Genevieve attempts another suicide when she tries to overdose on pills. Her son, Remi, and her two maids, Zoila and Valentina try to get her out from under the bed. Valentina finally suggests that Remi move back home so Genevieve will have some company, while secretly, Valentina just wanted to get closer to Remi. Over joyed that her son has agreed to come home, Genevieve agrees to get her stomach pumped. Valentina is really into Remi. And when she finds out that they both have a love for old movies in common, she finds herself meeting up with he and his friends at a local theater. When her mother Zoila finds out, she’s not amused. “He is your employer, not your friend,” she tells her. Trying to keep Valentina in her place, Zoila suggests that Genevieve throw a party for Remi and his friends so that Valentina will learn that she can’t mix business with pleasure. When some of Remi’s friends discover that Valentina is Remi’s maid, their interaction is immediately changed with distaste. Later, Valentina reveals to Genevieve her love for Remi — news which brings a smile to her face. Genevieve agrees to help Valentina tell Remi of the secret she’s been keeping for as long as she can remember. Zoila is upset when she finds out that Genevieve is helping Valentina win the heart of Remi. Zoila tells her employer that she and Valentina will not show up to work until she understands that both Remi and Valentina can’t be together. We learn that the reason why Zoila is against their relationship is because she had a relationship with Genevieve’s brother Henri until he was introduced to his now current wife Cynthia, a woman from similar background as Zoila’s. Zoila had her heart broken and has not gotten it over since and fears history will repeat itself with Valentina and Remi. Genevieve feels sorry because she was the one who introduced Henri to Cynthia. Zoila has had a heartbreaking past with Genevieve’s brother, Henri. When he stops by to visit, fond memories are returned. When she hears of the news that Henri and his wife are deciding to get a divorce, Zoila makes a loud statement — literally — by dropping a platter she was using to serve he and Genevieve tea. However, Zoila was brokenhearted after he left her once again. Moreover, she realized that she should let Valentina date whomever she wanted – even if it meant that Remi might break her heart. Genevieve and Zoila returning home from a shopping trip. Genevieve, as is her way, is overdramatically lamenting the fact that she is no longer a size zero. Unfortunately, she is about to discover that she has bigger problems – her fortune has been stolen and she and Remi are now penniless. She deals with this discovery far better than anyone would expect, and though she at first goes to Philippe, her ex-husband and Remi’s father, for financial help, she realizes that she does not want to resume a relationship with him just to be rich again. She and Zoila share an incredibly touching moment when Genevieve gives Zoila her wedding ring and promises to take care of her, because Zoila is the one person who has stuck by Genevieve all her life. While all of Remi’s drug-related problems were occurring, Genevieve was on a cruise. Then, Zoila and Valentina discover Genevieve’s engagement to a 76 year old blind billionaire, who she she has convinced that she is 39. After some passive aggressive, double-entendre laden verbal sparring between Genevieve and Zoila, the gentleman in question asks Zoila how old Genevieve really is. When he finds out her real age, he wants to leave her. His main goal in life is to have a child, and he wants to a wife who is physically able to bear one. However, after Valentina and he have a discussion about love, he decides that he loves Genevieve enough to stay with her, as long as they find a surrogate to have his child. He wants to choose the woman whose egg will unite with his sperm. And the woman whose egg he wants is Valentina. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 101 08.png Promo 101 09.png Promo 101 10.png Promo 101 11.png Promo 101 12.png Promo 102 20.png Promo 102 21.png Promo 103 07.png Promo 104 01.png Promo 104 02.png Promo 104 03.png Promo 104 05.png Promo 106 02.png Promo 106 03.png Promo 108 01.png Promo 108 02.png Promo 109 01.png Promo 109 02.png Promo 110 13.png Promo 110 16.png Promo 110 17.png Promo 110 19.png Promo 111 03.png Promo 111 04.png Promo 111 10.png Promo 113 42.png Promo 113 43.png Promo 113 44.png Promo 113 45.png Promo 113 50.png Promo 113 53.png Promo 113 56.png Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters